homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
120715-Nonsense Reassurance
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling timorousTraveler TT at 21:42 -- CC: Hey Heliux CC: How's customs? TT: 7his fucking sucks TT: eribus go7 ou7 free bu7 here i am TT: if 7his is wha7 human jail is like i 7ake back any good 7hings i said abou7 i7. TT: so yeah. im suffering. TT: how abou7 you? CC: ...jail? CC: How'd you wind up there? TT: apparen7ly i fough7 a frog. TT: which is bullshi7. i did no7 punch a frog. TT: i yelled a7 a frog. TT: 7ha7 frog would no7 be awake 7o ge7 cus7oms af7er me if i punched i7. CC: Hehe, sounds fair CC: What's your prison like? CC: When I went, I wasp shackled to the floor TT: 7acky benches, judgemen7al frogs, TT: im wai7ing for 7hem 7o giVe me my gaun7le7s back TT: really i7 sucks don7 go 7o my jail. TT: 7hough im no7 shackled 7o 7he floor. 7ha7 is 7rue. CC: You know... CC: You could always punch without the gauntlets CC: Like me and Carayx have been trying to tell you CC: ... CC: oh man CC: Levity aside TT: Yeah. Bu7 also I'm no7 an idio7, so i'll wai7. CC: Carayx is missing TT: Wha7. TT: arn'7 you 7wo on 7he same 7eam? CC: Yeah CC: Didn't you hear what happened? CC: Milo's cousin wasp humannapped CC: We fought a bunch of minions CC: They made more minions CC: We got overwhelmed and scattered CC: And Libby can't see where Carayx is TT: ... no7 grea7. bu7, im sure shes fine. TT: carayx can kick bo7h of our asses. TT: and... okay being a frog is no7 an upside. TT: bu7 s7ill. cara has been figh7ing all 7heir life. if anyone s7ands a chance alone, i7s probably 7hem. TT: 7ha7 being said. yeah when you can go group up. TT: basically any7hing can kill frogs. CC: I hope she'll be alright til I find her CC: I hope I 'can' find her CC: It's a big world when you're a small frog TT: well yeah. bu7, arn7 you and 7he res7 of your sca77ered 7eam working 7o undo 7ha7? TT: 7hen you won7 be 7he size of a phone anymore, don7 worry. CC: We've got no idea how to undo it yet CC: and I've run into Serios, at least TT: oh well 7ha7s jus7 perfec7 TT: well um TT: you'll figure i7 ou7, im sure. TT: ... jus7. don7 worry abou7 carayx unless you know you need 7o. TT: she can surViVe ou7 7here on her own. CC: Yeah, I know she ought to be fine CC: We've got to find her regardless CC: So I plan to TT: fair enough, fair enough. TT: ... uh. TT: So whos. whos gonna 7ell lorrea. CC: Won't be me CC: I'm fed up her and her shitty attitude CC: Lucky for me, Aaisha and her doom powers whipped up some kind of rule that prevents us from talking CC: I mean, I think I can ignore it CC: but I don't want to talk with her anyway TT: oh my god TT: dude cmon. TT: 7his is her ma7espri7. CC: She'd only blame me and stab one of her teammates in a rage CC: I told Aaisha CC: she can keep Lorrea from flipping out CC: Maybe TT: uhhh... TT: you seem 7o pu7 a lo7 of fai7h in aaishas men7al s7a7e righ7 now, for 7ha7 sor7a 7hing. CC: Well she is Lorrea's moirail CC: And me approaching Lorrea with this is literally begging for worse trouble CC: I troll you not CC: We are on the worst of terms right now TT: yeah aaisha said you are jus7 making so many friends la7ely i7s amazing CC: Aren't I just awe inspiring CC: I'm surprised you can resist dressing like me at this point TT: 7he day i wear your 7acky coa7 or some7hing is 7he day i die TT: maybe i7 is your fashion sense 7ha7s pissing eVeryone off. CC: Have you ever looked at your outfit? CC: Of all the nice clothes you've stolen, you've never worn any of them TT: yeah. my ou7fi7 is normal. and no7 weird. CC: You're just jealous my coat is exclusive CC: There are only two in the universe CC: Three due to time shenanigans TT: only 7wo/7hree. TT: so i7s a quad 7hing. your coa7 is a quad 7hing. TT: you are a huge fucking nerd no wonder eVeryones pissed a7 you. CC: My coat is not a quad thing TT: is aaisha 7he o7her 7roll who has your coa7? CC: ...yeah TT: i7s a quad 7hing. CC: No... CC: I mean CC: Maybe? CC: Not intentionally CC: I just liek seeing my matesprit in my color CC: like CC: And she loved it CC: ...The third coat did comb with my alternate timeline matesprit TT: id be gagging aloud if i wasn7 si77ing nex7 7o aaisha TT: see. i7s a quad 7hing. TT: jus7 accep7 i7 so i can show eVeryone how embarrassing you are. CC: No goddamn it CC: I refuse TT: im showing 7his cha7 7o aaisha righ7 now CC: Not a quad 'thing', just a quad coincidence TT: i7s a 7hing. TT: because... okay since when do ma7espri7s wear each o7hers colors. moirails, some7imes, bu7 TT: cmon dude CC: Comb on CC: Fashion is one of the things that brought us together CC: We were talking about making battle outfits for the game CC: Of course she wanted to try on my flarp coat TT: cheesy CC: I can't deny that CC: But doesn't she look good in it? TT: dude. TT: i ge7 i7. TT: jus7 chill. CC: Doesn't she though? TT: im 7emp7ed 7o 7hrow 7his phone a7 eribus already don7 conVince me 7o CC: Are you saying that she doesn't? TT: one second TT: cxVdkmkgVfdlkh CC: ...? TT: so 7he screen is slighly cracked now CC: ...why? TT: i said i was going 7o 7hrow 7he phone. TT: i didn7 lie abou7 7ha7. TT: so yeah in o7her news please kill me CC: ...why? TT: i fucked up and would really like ei7her dea7h or 7he abili7y 7o undo 7ha7 TT: ei7her or sounds good CC: What did you do? TT: i 7hrew 7he phone a7 eribus TT: for a few reasons bu7. ugh. TT: id be kinda amused, i 7hink 7ha7 was a pre77y good 7hrow. bu7 also 7ha7 was bad of me. CC: Hehe, at least it wasp a good throw TT: yeah, yeah TT: im. gonna go hide in a di7ch while i go figure ou7 ou7 7o s7ruc7ure my 7hough7s. TT: be seeing you CC: Hehe, later -- timorousTraveler TT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 23:12 -- Category:Heliux Category:Nyarla